The heart of stone or is it?
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: D/H No they DO not fall in love right away just read the story and you'll see!!! and if you like Review!!!
1. The Starting

A/N well in joy this story it's a D/H pairing hope you in joy. Review I do not own any Harry Potter Characters  
  
Hermione started down the hallway headed for potion it was early she got up before Harry and Ron and already had breakfast and got bored waiting for them so just went to class. The light was shining brightly through the halls windows so she couldn't really see who was in front of her and of course it was Malfoy she happen to run into on the way to potions "figures" Hermione said as she walked on by Malfoy in to the dungeons (A/N by the way if you didn't know the Potions class room is in the dungeons) "Oh.why if it isn't the filthy little mudblood" Draco said with a sneer as he watches her walk into the classroom. "Shut up Malfoy your voice is starting to irritate me" Hermione said with a death stare.  
  
Soon the whole class was coming inside the classroom and Draco and Hermione both took their seats still glaring at each other. Ron and Harry both sat themselves next to Hermione and asked if she was all right? "I'm fine," she replied quickly taken her attention off Malfoy and turn it to her friends.  
  
After potions Hermione left Harry and Ron so she could go study for potions in the library. She sat down in her usual spot behind the third bookshelf and start to get to work.  
  
Draco was walking down the hallway only to run in to Harry and Ron "Well if it isn't Weasley and Potter were is the little mudblood?" He with a smirk on his face. Ron could feel the anger building up inside him his face turning red. Malfoy laughed at and said, "What's wrong Weasley have trouble excepting you little girlfriend is nothing but a mudblood" WAM!! Ron had punched him right in the face this time Harry joined in. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!" Professor McGonagall yelled looking at the three boys dangerously. "Professor I can." before Ron could finish she cut him off "There well be no explanation Mr. Weasley all three of you well have detention tomorrow night with Professor Snape and you will be there at nine thirty do understand?" She asked looking down on them sternly. "Yes" Said Harry, Ron and Draco together " Good" was all she said and walked off.  
  
A/n: What do you think so far is it good? If so please review! Will I need to stop writing for now cause I have school tomorrow see ya 


	2. Detention!

A/n: Don't worry their well be Romance blooming between D/H Not yet though to soon Review please!!  
  
Hermione sat there and rolled her eyes at Harry and Ron for getting a detention for fighting with Malfoy " How many times do I have to tell you guys to leave it alone Malfoy is just immature doesn't have the brain to think bright" Said Hermione glaring at the boys sitting on the sofa.  
  
"Hermione we were standing up for you" said Ron with an equal glare. Hermione rolled her eyes again and through her hands up in the air and said "Ron even if Malfoy were to call me names it doesn't matter cause you and Harry are a bigger person then he is with his lack of intelligence" Said Hermione staring at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Yeah she right Ron" Said Harry now turning to look at Ron who's face was red from blushing at Hermione comment. "Well I guess you two better be off" Said Hermione looking at the clock. The both let sigh and nodded there heads and were off.  
  
Hermione sat down on the sofa after they left and shook her head and started to read her Romeo and Juliet book and feel a sleep a little after she was done.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------Next Day  
  
Hermione woke up early and saw that she had fallen a sleep in the commons room sofa. She wonders how Ron and Harry's detention went with Malfoy? She shrugged her shoulder as to shrug off the thought and yond covered her mouth. "Gee I'm still tired," she said to no one in particular. She got up from the sofa and to the 5th years girls dormitory.  
  
A/n: I know I know and I'm sorry but I have to cut this chapter short cause I'm getting yelled at to do homework sorry I have to leave you guys hanging but I'll make up to I promise! 


	3. What do you want?

A/n: Hey all my beautiful readers I told I would make it up to you so I'm going to make this one longer. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Harry and Ron came down from the boys' dormitory and looked to see if Hermione was still asleep on the sofa from when she had fallen asleep there the night before. She wasn't there. They frowned and thought that she might already be at breakfast. So, they left to the great hall.  
  
-----------------------------------------In the great hall  
  
Harry and Ron walk in together and they see Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table eating her breakfast just like they thought "So" says Hermione taking her attention off her breakfast and turning it toward her friends. "So" Harry and Ron say together looking at Hermione as if they didn't catch on. She rolls her eyes at them (An: She seems to roll her eyes at them a lot) "So how was your detention with Malfoy?" She asked them annoyed "Yeah how did it go?" asked Fred coming in to the conversation.  
  
"It was the worse" Said Harry Ron nodded in agreement and then spoke "Snape was curl as ever he made me ad Harry clean up the whole Potion classroom by our self's" Hermione was shocked the her expression changed to angry expression then she asked, "What did he make Malfoy do?" Harry spoke "He made him correct papers" Fred speaks again "He gave Malfoy the easy job?" Fred looked made this time "Well at least he gave him something to do" Said Hermione now looking and Fred "It's true at least he did something" said Ginny now in the conversation. "Well its time to go to class every one let's go," said Hermione as she nodded toward the entrance of the great hall.  
  
They walked into the Herbology and took their seats. Professor McGonagall walked in to her classroom and started to teach them reverse spells. Ron practically fell a sleep and McGonagall got made and gave him another detention.  
  
------------------------------------------------------Later that day!  
  
Hermione was walking down to the library when she ran into someone "Watch were your going mudblood" says a cold voice. Hermione looked up to see who it is and sees' Malfoy in front of her. She glares at him but doesn't say anything just starts to walk past him. He grabs her wrist and turns her around and pins her against the wall "Never ever ignore a Malfoy" he yelled. She just glared at him and told him in a deathly acidly voice "Let go of me Malfoy" he smirked at this "Or what?" he asked "Or you'll live to regret it" She said looking at him with her pure hateful brown eyes. He's smirk left his face and he stared back at her with his pricing blue eyes he looked serious now and leaned forward and spoke "Who's going to make live to regret what I wanted to do since the begging of this year" he whispered close to her lips. She shivered under his grip.  
  
"Hey what do think your doing to Hermione?" Harry yelled running towards them. Hermione felt relieved that Harry was there then she turned her attention back to Malfoy who released her. And she felt anger before Harry could start yelling or hitting Malfoy. Hermione punched him right in the face. And he fell back with a now bloody nose. "You.you bitch" Said Malfoy to Hermione throwing death glares at her. Harry was shocked his were eyes wide "Hermione" was all he said with his eyes bulging out in surprise.  
  
Hermione just smile "Well Harry lets go. I'll have to return my book later" with that Harry and Hermione walked off leaving the very pissed Malfoy.  
  
A/n: Well is that long enough please tell me and review And I'll write more. 


	4. A Plot against Hermione

A/n: I decided to go on with the story thanks to Prantis -Queen of Hearts, Angel of music and S- Star they have encouraged me to do so.  
  
Draco walked back to the Slytherin common room very pissed off. Everyone could tell cause he had the don't come near me and if you do you die look on his facial expression he sat down on the other side of the room think to himself.  
  
*Draco's thoughts*  
  
That bitch how dare she define me.yet I want her still every time I look at her I see her smiling at her friends and that smile makes me weak .and I hate her cause of it!! She's always on my mind I can never get her out of my thoughts or my sleep.she haunts me night and day.I'll have her if it's the last thing I do......  
  
*End of Draco's thoughts*  
  
"Draco is something wrong?" asked Pansy coming up to him and trying to sit on his lap. He pushes her away "Get the hell off me you slut" he replies as he let's Pansy fall to the floor and gets up off his chair he was sitting on and looks down at Pansy and smiles "I'm going to find her and end my lust towards her" he spoke to Pansy laying on the ground. She makes a jealous gesture towards him "Who is she?" asked Pansy glaring at him. He smirks and said "For me to know for you to not" and with that he walked over Pansy and went out of the common room.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were all in the common talking about what had happened between Her and Malfoy and how she had punched him after words for it "Awww man to bad I wasn't there I would of helped" said Ron with a big wide smile on his as if he were imagining kicking Draco Malfoy ass. "It would have been delightful," sighed Ron.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed at him " Yeah I'm sure you would be delighted if that's all you dream about" Hermione said as she patted him on the back. He gave her a look as if to act like he were hurt by her mocking words and spoke "You know I do have other dreams .for example pretty lovely ladies" He said with a grin on his face, Harry laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair, Hermione just shook her head, rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
A/n: Sorry about this cliffhanger I was planning on making this one longer but I have to clean cause yeah my house is a mess so need to clean. So sorry don't hurt me. But I well for sure post a better and longer chapter. Well review and tell me what you think so far.REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	5. What The?

A/N Hey you wonderful people I promised a longer chapter so here it is hope you like it.and if you do PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And once again thanks to all my wonderful reviewers now to the story..  
  
Hermione walked out of her common room and was heading for the library cause Harry and Ron after talking to her about Malfoy decided to play wizard chess Hermione rolled her eyes when she thought what Ron had said to her before she left.  
  
* Flash back to earlier in the common room *  
  
"Well Hermione me and Harry are going to play wizard chess if you want to you can watch us" Said Ron while seating himself by the chessboard that was across the room, Harry nodded in agreement. She smiled "No thanks Ron as much as I would love to I have to got to the library and study for the exams next month" She said walking toward the portrait to leave her best friends behind who now rolling there eyes at her but before she left Ron called to her "Hermione" before she was about to open the portrait " Watch out for Malfoy" She stopped and turned to look at Ron "Yeah" was all she said then she was off.  
  
* End of Flash Back *  
  
Gosh why did he have to mention him? Now I'm all nervous.. Hermione thought to herself wrapping her arms around herself almost as to let herself know that everything was going to be okay. "HEY HERMIONE!!" A males voice yelled behind her she jumped a little and turned as fast as she could to see whom it was behind her, only to find it was Justin Flitch Finch from Hufflepuff running up to her, now standing in front of her. Her heart was pounding and she was breathing fast.  
  
"Hey you okay" Justin asked concerned patting her on the shoulder, she looked at him and smiled "Yeah I'm fine you just gave me a fright" she said still breathing a little fast, Malfoy rounded the corner and saw her and Justin standing there.  
  
He smiled to himself and walked in her direction " Why hello Granger, Flitch Finch" He said with a smirk on his face, Hermione eyes widen and her face paled. Justin just stood there and glared "What do you want Malfoy" asked Justin coldly staring daggers at Malfoy.  
  
Draco nearly snickered "And what would you have that I would want?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face arching his eyebrow towards Justin.  
  
Justin shrugged and now had an annoyed look on his face "I don't know Malfoy why don't you tell me" he asked, Hermione was silent as ever but she backed up and hid behind Justin, Malfoy notices this however and smirked "I want to talk to Granger.. now will you kindly step aside and let me do so" Malfoy said the smirk still on his face never leaving it.  
  
"In your dreams Malfoy she doesn't want anything to do with you.in fact she could care less about you same goes for everyone else in this school except the one's who are just like you.' Justin said with a smile on his face, this however pissed Malfoy off and he punched Justin directly in the face cause him to go unconscious. Hermione was so shocked and scared she couldn't scream, she just looked at the unconscious Justin on the ground then back up to Malfoy who was just looking at her with his cold dark blue eyes by this time she could feel her heart beating faster than it was earlier she couldn't move while he was looking at like he was, so expressionless yet there was something in his eyes she could almost see past them suddenly she was taken back when she felt lips push up against her own, she realized Draco Malfoy was kissing her.  
  
She so desperately wanted to move away from him but couldn't. He wrapped his arms around her unexpectedly around the waist and pulled her closer to him so he could deepen the kiss. She suddenly surprised herself as she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him back. He to was surprised but smiled while kissing her.  
  
He walked her backwards toward an empty classroom while kissing her still, leaving Justin unconscious on the stone cold ground in the middle of the hallway.  
  
A/N: WOW!! Wonder what there doing.. hint hint (Laughs) I'm joking will just have to see what happens next Chapter (Grins evilly) well Review!!! And Promise more will come. 


End file.
